


Seeking Solace

by damenora



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damenora/pseuds/damenora





	Seeking Solace

You would think I’d be used to it by now. It’s been ten thousand years. Somehow it never gets easier.

The first thing, always, is to tidy up the area around the grave. I rake the leaves away, pull weeds that sprouted around the stone, and rip down the vines that had grown up and obscured the names. I run my fingers over the inscription. It’s starting to fade, again. I should hire a mason to re-carve it.

Next, the flowers. Purple lotuses are hard to get this far north, this time of year, but Mayapple  _knows people_ and found some for me. I weave them into a garland with some local ferns and drape them around the stone.

Finally, spread a cloth over the grave and set out small dishes of food.  It’s symbolic than an actual meal – a little dried meat, a bowl of rice cakes, a tiny flask of wine. It’s not like there’s a big family here.

“An’da …” I stop, feeling like I swallowed the stone. Deep breath. Sip the wine. Try again.

“An’da, Min’da … It’s been such a busy year, I have so much to tell you …”


End file.
